The Dream of the Titans
by CrazyDeafGirl
Summary: One Titan is in a happy marriage with quite a bit of kids. But... does he even remember the Titans? [Slightly prologue and AU to 'Together Always']


The Dream of the Titans

Summary: AU, set in "Together Always" universe, but slightly different. Dick was sleeping in his bed when he saw something.

Disclaimer: I can't think of anything witty or funny to prove that I don't own the Teen Titans.

VERY IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND! EVEN IF YOU ARE A FAN OF "TOGETHER ALWAYS"!

You must read my story, "Together Always" to understand several things in the story. This was set several years before the green moon and the zombies. All this happened when the kids' still in elementary school. BUT, in this story, Dick has amnesia. Meaning, he can't remember the Titans. He remembered nothing after Batman taking him in, he didn't even remember being Robin.

Now, let's go on!

8888888888

Dick sighed. It was a long, difficult day. First waking up late, thanks to the traitorous batteries that just decided to die in the clock, having to go to work without breakfast, finding out that he forget his lunch, and didn't has any money to buy some, the boss loaded him with enough assignments to last him a week, accidentally lost track of time, leaving to pick up the kids from their school, arriving a half hour late, arriving home with the quints, found out that Amy won't be home until nine, had to cook dinner, ended up with a badly burned turkey that even the dog won't eat, have to buy Panda Express, which the kids hate, then having to help the quints with homework, and then put them into bed after chasing Gar for 41 minutes, 52.7 seconds, who didn't want to go to bed, and then finally Amy arrived home with news that she have to go out of the town for the weekend due to her work's assignments.

He was truly happy to go to bed, where he can lie in the billowy, soft mattress, rest his head on the soft pillow, settle under the heavy, comforting blanket, and close his heavy eyelids. Ah, a night full of sleep after a warm, relaxing bath and a good shave sounds so good… already his eyes are closing… and with this last thought, he drifted into the land of dreams.

_Men just aren't made to work like mothers._

TTTTTTTTTTT

As he slept a blissfully wonderful sleep, he was greatly disappointed when a sound caused him to stir. As he slowly opened his eyes, all he could see was white. No, not white, bright light, so bright it seemed absolutely white. Puzzled, and fully awoken, he sat up. But, he sat on the air. Air? Where is the bed? Glancing around, he saw nothing except bright light. Hearing something, he jerked his head around, trying to find the source of the noise.

_Whirr-whirr. Whirr-whirr._

He frowned; is that fans? But he can't see any fans. Scanning around, he paused as he saw something. There are little shadows moving across the bright light, as if many, many fans are running.

_Whirr-whirr. Whirr-whirr._

There must be thousands of fans, Dick thought as he looked around, observing how the shadow and light danced together as the fans' blades sliced through the air. Stopping, Dick strained his eyes as he tried to get a better look at the strange shadows. They ran together, causing an odd outline, almost as if it is a door… _A door!_ Dick's heart leapt. He could get out of here! He cautiously set one of his feet down, and was surprised when it simply seemed to step on the air itself. Putting down the another foot, he gently, slowly, walked towards the door, shutting out the sound of the fans.

Closer and closer he came, gaining confidence with each step. When he reached the shadow that represents the door, he hesitated, but only for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he plunged inside, his eyes closed tight.

_Hum-m. Hum-m. Hum-m._

Hearing the humming, Dick opened his eyes. He was shocked to see machines, so many machines! Countless machines, stacked on each other, set next to each other, went as far and as high as Dick could see. Many machines, so different, some blinking lights, some whirling, some clicking, so many different machines. As the humming continues, Dick cautiously stepped forward, ready to run if trouble shows up.

_Hum-m. Hum-m. Hum-m._

Walking among the countless machines, Dick marveled at them, so many, all effortlessly cooperating together. Dick suddenly stiffed, his head slowly moving in search of the source of the noise. It grew louder, as if it was coming to Dick.

_Click-clack. Click-clack._

It sounded like metal boots, Dick thought. Looking down, he saw that the floor is indeed metal. Glancing up, he loosed himself, yet at same time, stiffening himself up, ready to fight. Turning his head in the direction of the sound, he waited for it to come.

_Click-clack. Click-clack._

He nearly gasped when he saw it. It walked towards him, its metal boots hitting the metal floor, producing the noise.

_Click-clack. Click-clack._

The silver robot walked up to him. Distantly, Dick thought that it looked somehow like C3P0 from Star Wars, only silver and without the big eyes. The eyes… they made him pause. One is red, robotic. But… another one… it somehow reminds him of a human. He frowned, puzzled. The silver robot took no notice of Dick as it continued walking past him and down the enormous hallway, with endless machinery on each side.

_Click-clack. Click-clack._

It suddenly stopped. Slowly, the robot turned around, allowing Dick to see its face. As soon as Dick saw the face… "No!"

It has the face of his eleven-year old son, Victor. But before his eyes, the face of his young son changed… transformed. The left eye became red, robotic. The right eye turned from green into brown. The pink skin darkened into dark brown skin. The wavy black hair thinned until eventually there is none left. But the thing that startled Dick the most was that the left half of his head… it transformed from living flesh into cold metal of a robot.

Eyes wide in fear, Dick turned around and began running, and then he stumbled. As he hit the floor, he looked back at the robot, which is standing there, staring at him. Scrambling, Dick pulled himself up and began running, running in the endless maze of machinery. He ran on and on, not stopping. Then he saw it. A door. Hurling himself, he tore it open and leapt inside, eager to put something between him and that… robot. Panting, he turned around. As soon as his mind resigned the sight, he groaned. "Great."

Trees of every kind, so thick, so tangled, they stood tall, blocking the sunlight. There are vines hanging everywhere, plants of every kind overshadowing the ground, covering it so thickly the ground can't be seen. Dick stood quietly there, stunned by the majestic beauty of the ancient rainforest. Slowly, he began walking. Getting a good look at his surroundings, he was puzzled to hear nothing.

Only silence. The silence of the ancient trees, whose had seen so much. The silence is so thick, you could feel the quietness. Dick walked on, pushing the vines and plants out of the way as he struggled through the thick tangle of the vegetations. He walked on what seemed like hours. His arms beginning to ache terribly, he was relived when the tangled mess seems to loose and lessens.

Dick pushes on, sensing that there would be an opening ahead. As he struggle through, the vegetations suddenly opened, revealing a beautiful waterfall coming out of the thick tangle of trees, it water sparkling in the sun like gold. Dick blinked. It wasn't too bad. In fact, it was beautiful. So beautiful, for Dick was lost in its beauty. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity.

The surface of the lake sparkled and danced in the sunlight as the sun shone on it, high above. Dick sighed. He could stay here forever- it is so beautiful, and so perfect. As he trudged towards the water lapping the sandy shore, he relaxed. He sat at the shore, the water tickling his feet. He smiled, at peace.

But peace cannot last forever. Dick snapped his head around, and with the speed of a frightened rabbit, he leapt up, clutching his hands into fists. He strained his ears to sought the source of the sound.

_Ru-ustle. Ru-ustle. Ru-ustle. _

He frowned as he heard the leaves rustling. He looked around, trying to spot the moving leaves, to be prepared. He stiffened as the noise lasts.

_Ru-ustle. Ru-ustle. Ru-ustle._

He caught his breath, trying to breathe softly, as to not alarm any possible predators in the area. His forehead laced with sweat, he carefully, slowly, scanned the vegetation surrounding him.

_Ru-ustle. Ru-ustle. Ru-ustle._

Something flashing caught Dick's eyes. Snapping his head in the direction, he saw leaves moving. The leaves high up in an extremely tall tree, moving, rustling.

_Ru-ustle. Ru-ustle. Ru-ustle._

The noise ended abruptly as a young ring-tailed lemur cautiously, almost slowly, crept out. Dick sighed. It's only a baby, it won't be a danger, like that robot. Dick frowned; he truly wanted to forget the robot, so badly. The young lemur gently lowered to the ground, where it carefully set out for the lake.

Dick sat still as the primate lowered its face to the surface and lapped up the water, stopping now and then as it stood, scanning his surroundings. When it had finished drinking the water, it stiffened as it locked eyes with Dick. It then suddenly turned and leapt away. Dick blinked. But when the leaping lemur reached the tree it came from, it turned and faced Dick yet again.

"No!" The young lemur had the face of his eleven-year old son, Garfield! Dick hastily stood up, fully ready to run for his life. But something made him pause. He looked at the lemur, into his son's face. Then right before his eyes, the face of the young boy changed… transformed. His eyes changed from blue into green. Green hair exploded from his wavy brown hair. The pink skin took on a green hue; it almost made him look seasick. His slightly pointed ears became like an elf's. "No!" Stumbling back, Dick ran yet again, intending to put some distance between himself and the lemur.

He ran on, ignoring the branches, leaves, twigs, and vines as they tore into his face, his arms, his legs and his body. He did not care. He only wants to get away from the lemur with the green face. He never stopped, not even when he tripped over many roots of the trees. Racing on, he saw yet another door. Not stopping to think about how strange it is to see a door standing right there, with thin air around it, Dick tore it open, and hurled himself inside.

Trembling and panting with fatigue, Dick knelt for a moment as he regained his strength. Upon getting his wind back, he stood up. As soon as he took in the scene, he sighed. "Not again." He looked around, trying to get a better sight.

Bleak, jagged rocky surface with the dark sky was all he saw. The black sky, blotted with smoky clouds and dotted with stars, was so black, he couldn't see anything if not for the moon. The full moon shone silver as it hung in the air, casting its light upon the terrain. For some reason, it was the moon that held Dick's attention.

Oh, he was perfectly aware of the rocky surface, of the smoky clouds, and of the twinkling stars, but he didn't think about them. The only thing on his mind was the moon, shining so brightly, it ghastly light providing him sight. As he stood there staring at the moon, he heard it.

The screeching began, and as soon as it began, Dick jerked out of the trance of the moon. Stumbling and uncertain, he began running across the bleak surface. Running on, his breath coming out in steams of misty fog, Dick ran on, the moon providing light for him to see.

He ran on, trying to escape the terrible screeching. Running, Dick didn't hesitate when he tripped, scrapping his knees on the jagged rocks. Forcing himself up, he ran on, hearing the screeching. Finally, he came to a cliff. He skidded to a stop, trying to figure what to do next, when the screeching finally became too much for him to bear.

As he wildly looked around, trying to escape, he saw it. The raven flew silently by him, continuing its screeching. The black bird, blacker than the sky, blacker than anything Dick had ever seen, flew up to the moon, seeking to touch it. Its wings stretched up, covering the moon in darkness. As Dick stood there, captured by the raven's beauty, the screeching fades.

As darkness covered the landscape and Dick, caused by the raven's wings covering the moon, two huge, terrible hands came out of the heavens and reached for the raven. It screeched, and thrust forward it cruel talons, raking the hands. But the hands didn't stop or hesitate. They moved on, reaching for the raven, which keeps screeching.

The hands grabbed hold of the raven's wings, and with ease, snapped them off, leaving behind two bloody stumps. The raven screeched, a cry full of pain, and it fell. The wounded bird plummeted to the ground, its blood trailing from the stumps where its beautiful wings used to be.

It hit the ground violently, causing Dick to gasp. "Wait!" He began to move toward the raven, hoping to help it, but it glared at him. Raising itself, the raven reared its head, outlined sharply by the moon behind it, and bellowed one last screech, this one more terrible than anything before. The raven poured all of its soul into that final cry, and when the screeching faded away, it slumps forward.

Dick began walking to it, but was stopped as the hands dropped the raven's wings in front of him. The wings, many times huger than him, crashed into the ground, preventing him from going near to the raven. It then turned to Dick. "No!"

He saw the gentle face of his eleven-year old daughter, Raven. The young face stared at him as it mutated… transformed. The blue eyes darkened, becoming emotionless. The silky black hair lightened into lavender hair. The pink skin paled into grey skin. In her forehead, a blood-red jewel formed. "No!"

Moving before he can even think, Dick was already running away from the injured raven, hoping to put some distance between them. As he ran, he saw the moon shone upon him, bathing him in its silver light. It gave him strength. He ran on, not stopping until he saw yet another door. Without slowing or stopping, he opened it and threw himself through. Shutting the door behind him, he doubled up, panting. Catching his breath, Dick straightened up as he took in his surroundings. He simply sighed. "Why me?"

He floated in silence as he took in the immense beauty surrounding him. Stars of every size and shape shone around him, their light so bright. Dick saw planets, countless planets, all similar, yet none alike. The black space, dotted by stars, planets, black holes, comets, nebulas, and many, many more. Dick sighed. It is so beautiful. It just took his breath away.

As he floated there, basking in the beauty of the space, he saw it. Tiny, yet bright pinpoint of light was moving, moving away from another pinpoint, this one of darkness. Dick frowned; dark dot chasing a light dot? What is going on? But his questions were not answered as he saw a star went supernova.

As the hot gas cloud exploded out in a dazzling show of colors, Dick was held in the trance of its beauty. He was actually witnessing the death of a star. He watched as it expanded out, then suddenly imploded, creating an immense black hole. As the spiral of darkness grew, he saw the dots again. They seemed bigger. Maybe it is because they're closer? Whether the reason may be, he will not allow it to bother him.

As he watched the death of a star and the birth of a black hole, the dots grew, until the light eventually tore past him, with the dark hot in purse. His hair still ruffling from the wind caused by the speed, Dick watched in puzzlement and surprise as the dots clashed. His eyes widened as the dark formed, took on a form of a young woman. The dark charged again at the formless light, hoping to knock it out of the heavens.

Dick nearly shouted out a warning as he saw the dark clashing into the light. The light straggled, obviously hurt, but refused to give up. It backed up, gaining force and strength, and when having enough, it hurled itself at the dark.

Slamming into the dark at insane speed, the light managed to tackle it, to sent it flying far, far away. The light paused, and took upon a form of a young woman much like the dark's form. But as soon as Dick saw its face… "No!"

The light's face was that of his eleven-year old daughter, Koriand'r. Her kind face smiled softly as her curly brown hair reddened into a beautiful curly red hair. Her green eyes, if possible, became even greener. Her pink skin glowed, becoming golden. The light looked at him, and then hurled itself at the dark, far, far away. Dick could see and feel the shockwave of them slamming into each other.

Somehow, Dick turned around, and somehow he ran. How he ran in the space, weightless, is a total mystery, but he ran on, trying to put distance between himself and the warring light and dark. He ran on, his face full of fear. Seeing yet another door, he threw his hands on the knob and pulled it open, running inside.

As he ran, he saw them. The robot. The lemur. The broken raven. The warring light. He saw the faces of his children. He saw the faces of strangers who took over his children's. He ran on, screaming and begging for this to end.

TTTTTTTTTTT

Screaming, Dick bolted upright. Panting, his eyes darted around, as if searching for them, the figures from his dream. Sighing and relaxing, he muttered, "Oh, it just was a dream…" When he calmed down, he settled himself into his bed, closing his eyes as he yet again went off into the land of dreams.

TTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile, the moon hovered there, watching Dick returning to sleep. It shone its light upon him and his family, as it muttered,

"_No… it is not a mere dream. It is the Dream of the Titans."_

8888888888

Well, do you guys like it? Sorry I posted this when I'm not finished with my fanfic "Together Always", but I got the idea and just had to write it down. (No, it is not intended to have any hints of romance) Sorry if it's a little weird, but I like it. Please review! Please! Of course, flames accepted.

(I KNOW it's long, but I don't want to break it up by making chapters… so, there you are.)


End file.
